


Of Corsets and Breath Play

by TheTruthBetween



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Breathplay, Corsetry, F/F, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: Sara and Sofia have a discussion about corsets following the events of Way To Go.





	Of Corsets and Breath Play

“It’s like breath play,” Sofia explained, her head tilted back, looking at Sara through lidded eyes and tracing her fingertips down the arched column of her neck.

“Is it,” Sara said, mouth dry and eyes glued to Sofia’s fingers.

Sofia hummed an affirmation. “Yes. Different, obviously, but similar enough.” It was a gamble, to compare corsets to breath play in an effort to make Sara open her mind more to the possibilities. She didn’t know for certain that Sara liked breath play, but the way she figured it, nobody wore that many scarves in Nevada unless they liked the sensation of the fabric wrapped around their throat.

Swallowing hard, Sara rasped a question. “How so?”

Sofia’s lips curled up in a smirk, and she lightly wrapped her fingers around her throat, watching Sara’s pupils visibly dilate. “With breath play, air is usually cut off or restricted at the throat,” she explained. “But with corsets,” she dragged her hand down her chest to lay between her breasts, “the compression is on the lungs themselves. Not much, just enough that you can feel it. Then, the more intense things get, the heavier you breathe, the more aware you are of not being able to take a full breath.”

“Oh.” The word slipped out without Sara’s permission or even awareness, as her gaze flicked from Sofia’s hand to her breasts to her lips and finally her eyes. The deep blue gaze almost seemed to burn her, and her breath stalled in her lungs. The moment drew out, made her dizzy, and then she gasped.

Once Sara was breathing again, unsteadily as it was, Sofia continued. “And when you get to that moment of writhing helplessness, with fingers deep inside you and that sweet tongue on your clit, all you want to do is scream… but you can’t. You can’t get the air to scream, and the intensity…” she trailed off on a moan that was half memory, half anticipation, and entirely for Sara’s benefit.

“Sofia,” Sara sighed shakily, licking her lips. “I think… I might be changing my opinion on corsets.”

“Oh, Sara,” Sofia purred a chuckle. “Just wait until you experience it.”


End file.
